Sealand the Prankster
by cutekittenlady
Summary: Who can open a box of cereal and let it dry out and steal all of the coffee from a world meeting and still look innocent? Sealand, that's who! Fill for the hetalia kink meme. Rated T for almost cursing.


((A fill for the hetalia kink meme))

It had all started out as a decently average morning at the world summit meeting. This time around the meeting was being held at England's place in a nice large, and well furnished meeting room in one of the local business buildings. Most of the workers were off for the day and so the nations had the building more or less to themselves.

England, being the host country, had wanted to arrive at a perfectly decent hour around nine o'clock or so but instead found himself arriving at eleven when he emerged from a black taxi car, paid the driver the correct expenditure, before walking into the building through the swivel doors in the front.

England himself was more or less well composed. His breakfast had been a little taxing however, as he had gone down to his kitchen to find the box of corn flakes he had intended to eat that morning had somehow already been opened and its contents stale. Now England was a gentleman and true gentlemen did not dine on stale corn flakes, even if he was in a hurry. And so England had decided to go out to eat for breakfast, at a decent restraint where his meal comprised of full breakfast of bacon, poached eggs, toast, sausage, and a side of beans along with a warm mug of tea with some black pudding. After all if he was going to bother eating out, he might as well have a large meal.

England exited the elevator he had used to get to the seventh floor, where the meeting was being held. As he entered the room he couldn't help but get the oddest feeling of ambience from the others in the room. Germany looked more exhausted then he usually did at meetings, as did everyone else. In fact England could have sworn Russia and America looked about ready to launch another cold war.

The room was unusually quiet. Usually everyone was full of energy, having side conversations, arguing with one another, or just running around being a general nuisance. Why did everyone seem so sapped of energy this morning? England couldn't quite grasp it.

Quietly England walked over to Germany who had removed his glasses and was rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Ah, Germany." England said as he placed his hand on the other countries shoulder. He turned groggily towards the English man with a "Ja?"

England blinked in surprise. The German mans usually stern speech was slightly more lax and slow moving. "Oh well… I apologize for being late. Had a bad run this morning you see?"

"Oh yes," Germany said nodding. "Just don't let it happen again."

"Uhm Germany, one more thing." England said stopping the German before he could go. "Why is everyone so…. Quiet today?"

"Hmm, well I'd have to say it is because-"

England was disrupted from his train of thought as two long arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his shoulders awkwardly. Not so much in a hug and more as in hanging off of him lazily. England turned to see that it was America who had come over.

England frowned disapprovingly, "Ugh get off of me you git!" England immediately said trying to pry his former colony off of him.

"Dude where's the coffee?" America asked, his strength keeping England from just throwing him off.

"Down the hall, where it always is you git!"

"But it's not there dude!"

"What?" England asked surprised.

"It's not there! The coffeemaker is there, and so is all that yucky tea, but there's no coffee grounds!" The American complained. "I know you prefer that gross tea over coffee, but c'mon man why make the rest of us suffer!"

It took a moment for the gears to turn in England's head.

"Are you telling me you are all like this just because you haven't had any coffee?!"

Suddenly the room seemed to shift from groggy tiredness to rage.

"Hey! You're the one who didn't have any coffee man!" America yelled suddenly seeming angry. England slipped out of his grip and backed away at all the glares.

"Wh-why're you all staring at me?! You can't possibly be blaming ME for all of this?!"

The next few minutes were like a blur as angry coffee deprived countries started getting into fights with one another, and even small shouting matches, while others tried to grab ahold of England and demand their caffeinated goodness.

Luckily in the confusion, England managed to slip out of the room and headed straight for where the mandatory coffee machine sat ready for use. Sure enough, when he tested it out all that came out was hot water with no coffee grounds. He searched under the cupboard on which the coffee maker was kept and it seemed as though all of the coffee had disappeared.

Hearing the meeting doors open, England was forced to take refuge in the janitors closet to avoid detection out of fear of coffee addicted nations wrath.

When the noise had dispersed, England reemerged and traveled down the hall to a certain room that had been set-aside for a very explicit purpose. He hated having to go there now, but if he was going to survive this onslaught he had to gather allies.

_I can't believe I'm being forced to hide just because those wankers couldn't bother to get a cup of coffee on the way here. _England thought remorsefully. _It's only coffee. They have no right to be so judgmental of me!_

Still it was odd. He had made sure the meeting was fully stocked himself! Besides this was a business building of all places! Of course they would have coffee!

These thoughts confounded England to no end.

Finally he reached the door he was looking for.

It was only a few months previous when Sealand, Englands annoying younger brother, came barging into one of the meetings apparently having tagged along with Sweden. Whom England swore had absolutely no resistance against the wishes of children.

Sealand disrupted the whole meeting my interrupting every report with his inane demands to be _recognized_ despite not meeting even the most basic qualifications of being a nation.

Following the complaints of a few of the other nations, England spoke to the young nation, guaranteeing him and the other micronations a place for the next world meeting.

They ended up with the kiddie room, a place where the buildings employees often left their children if they had nowhere else to send them for the day. Sealand of course had obvious misgivings on the matter, but given the option of either this or being kicked out again he agreed.

That being said, England doubted sealand would agree to help him. In fact he might make things worse. But he figured perhaps he could convince Wy to help him out. Sealand was very fond of her though he didn't plainly show it.

So tentively he opened the door.

To find cans and cans of coffee.

Sealand, Kugel Mugel, and Ladonia were stacking the cans in the back of the room into various shapes. The other micro nations seemed to ignore him preferring to play cards or chat with one another.

Seborga noticed him first followed by Wy and Hutt River, but it was only when Molossia saw him that his arrival was announced. "Hey, what do you think you're doing here you English mother fu-"

England tuned out the rampant cursing instead seeing Sealand turn around slowly towards him. But instead of a guilty or scared look, he got a mischievous look of innocence.

"COFFEE!"

England turned around to see America had followed him.

Sealand held up one of the coffee cans out to America. "Here you are chap, I got it just for you~" He said sweetly much to England's horror.

"Oh man you rock kid!"

"Now wait just a-"

"Man England why couldn't you have remembered the coffee."

"What?!"

"I mean your kid bro had to bring it. Talk about irresponsible!" With this the American turned and left the room. Sealand leaned out waving good-bye. "Enjoy the coffee! And be sure to come back if you want anymore.

"Sealand…" England said threatingly.

England then spent the rest of the day chasing Sealand down, and being reprimanded by the other countries for picking on his _innocent_ younger brother.

_Innocent? Bah._ England thought. _Wouldn't surprise me if he was behind the corn flakes too… wait a moment…_


End file.
